A Portal To A Strange New World
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Axel ends up in the D.Gray-Man universe thanks to Vexen. He ends up helping them, thinking they may have the key to get him back home.


Axel stared at his gloved hands like they were more interesting than the stupid meeting he was in right now. Xemnas was going on about Kingdom Hearts like he always does in every meeting. Axel kind of wondered if Xemnas had figured out that the only person really listening to him was Saïx. Most likely not. Axel looked up and towards where Roxas sat and wanted to laugh. The poor boy fell asleep again during the morning meetings. He couldn't blame the kid though. He remembered when he had first joined the Organization. He fell asleep during his first meeting and snored. Axel looked over at Demyx and saw him making bubbles and pouting when they popped. On his right, Zexion was reading his lexicon. To his left, Luxord was playing with his cards.

Much to Axel's disgust, Marluxia and Larxene almost looked like they were flirting with each other. He leaned forward on the top and saw that Xaldin had his eyes closed and was acting like he was listening. He was most likely thinking of what to cook everyone for lunch. Lexaeus seemed to staring at the table with his arms crossed. Axel turned his head and saw Vexen was busy scribbling things down. Probably other experiment he could do. Most likely using him as the test subject…again. And Xigbar was sitting there polishing his guns. Axel sighed and leaned back in his seat, tempted to fall asleep himself or, more or less, set Marluxia's hair on fire. He decided against the later. He did not want to be turned into a dusk yet again.

"Number VIII," Xemnas said getting Axel's attention. Axel leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand.

"Hm?" Xemnas glared at him, but didn't address Axel's lack of an answer.

"When this meeting is over, see me in my office."

"But of course Superior," Axel mumbled as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Demyx smiled at him reassuringly and Axel just frowned. He hated when Xemnas told him to go to his office when the meeting was over half way through a meeting. He heard Luxord snicker and Axel secretly burnt off one of the legs on his chair, making Luxord fall to the floor. Roxas shot up wide awake, jumping out of his chair and summoned his key blades. Larxene jumped in her seat and zapped Luxord for scaring her. Saïx glared at them for interrupting the meeting. Xemnas sighed annoyed with his members and stood.

"This meeting is dismissed." As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone warped away with the exception of Axel, Saïx, and Xemnas himself. Axel sighed and got up and just followed after Xemnas and his lap dog. Axel smirked to himself, trying not to laugh. That quickly ended when Saïx turned and glared at him. Axel rolled his eyes when Saïx looked away. They entered the office and Xemnas went to sit in his big chair. Saïx took his place beside Xemnas and Axel stood in front of the desk.

"What was it you wanted?" Axel asked boredly.

"A mission. There are large amounts of heartless forming here. I want you to take them out. Understand Number VIII?"

"Loud and clear. Got it memorized?" Axel said before disappearing into a corridor of darkness. Xemnas glared at where Axel had once been standing.

"Remind me to give him over to Vexen when he returns," Xemnas said to Saïx.

"Yes sir," Saïx answered with a grin.

* * *

Axel grumbled as he was fighting off the heartless. There were a lot of neo shadows. More than he would normally see on a mission. He slashed through some more of them and groaned. They just kept coming.

"Why do I get the feeling that Xemnas set this up?" Axel grumbled to himself. After another hour or so of fighting, Axel leaned against the nearest wall exhausted. He had lost count of how many heartless he had destroyed. After a minute, he pushed himself off the wall. He decided that he was going to walk back to the castle since he wasn't sent to another world. He started to walk away, when he was hit in the back. Axel fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but something grabbed his foot and pulled off the ground and into the air. Axel stared at the strange new heartless. He threw a chakram at it, but it did little damage. Axel cussed as he tried to get free.

Xigbar sat on top of a nearby roof and watched. He smirked as Axel struggled to get free from Vexen's newest creation. He had over heard Xemnas and Vexen talking about the huge heartless and using Axel to test it out. But he honestly didn't think the thing would be the size of a house. How Vexen had kept it in the castle beat him. He was curious himself on what it could the thing could do. He heard Vexen spouting off that it could teleport objects to another dimension. He came out of his thoughts as he heard Axel cussing loudly. He laughed when he saw Axel be tossed in the air like a toy. Every time Axel tried to open a corridor in the air to fall into, the heartless would grab him before he had a chance to do so. Axel glared at the damned heartless as he was caught yet again.

"Damn it! Put me down!" Axel yelled angrily. He regretted those words right after he said them. He saw a black hole open in the air and was thrown at it. He cussed as he flew in the hole and watched it close. He closed his eyes as he felt himself falling down into the darkness that surrounded him.

Xigbar stared in shock as the hole closed and the heartless shrank to the size of a small animal and walked off. Xigbar opened a corridor back to the castle and went through it, coming out in Vexen's lab.

"Vexen, what the hell type of heartless did you make?" Vexen looked up from a potion he was currently working on. He set down the different vials in their correct stands and took off his goggles, turning towards Xigbar.

"What are you talking about Xigbar?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I listened in on your conversation with Xemnas."

"Oh that. Since Axel hasn't come in here with you, I'm guessing the portal worked. Now I just need to figure out how to reverse it to bring him back," Vexen said going off into his own world. Xigbar rolled his eye and walked off as he realized his mistake of trying to talk to the Chilly Academic.

* * *

Axel slowly regained consciousness and could hear people talking around him.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Tch. Like I know Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Doesn't anyone care that I got hurt when the dude fell on me?"

"Shut up Usagi. And see if the guys even alive." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda, but turned to the fellow red head. Lavi cautiously poked Axel's cheek, earning a groan.

"He's alive!" Lavi said.

"Good. No let's go before more akuma show up," Kanda said annoyed.

"We can't just leave him, Bakanda. He could be one of us," Allen said. Kanda glared at him, daring him to try and bring Axel along. Axel opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Instead he fell back down when his head collided with Lavi's. Both red heads lay on the ground holding their heads. Kanda snorted at the two idiots and muttered that he was going back to the inn. Allen ignored Kanda and walked over and helped Lavi up. Axel stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"You fell out of the sky and landed on me," Lavi said. Axel looked at him and noticed the eye patch and frowned.

"I hope you aren't as annoying as that damned pirate wanna be," Axel said. Lavi looked at him confused for a split second before grinning.

"I'm Lavi. This is Allen and our grumpy friend is Kanda," Lavi said.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said smirking. Allen and Lavi nodded before looking at each.

"I think he should come with us," Lavi said. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Komui would defiantly want to see him." Lavi nodded and they led Axel back to their inn.

* * *

"Damn it Moyashi! I said don't bring him!" Kanda yelled. Allen glared at him.

"Too bad Bakanda. He's going back with us tomorrow morning," Allen replied. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Lavi sighed and walked past the two over to his stuff. Timcampy flew out of Lavi's bag with his journal in his mouth.

"Oi! Give that back Tim!" Lavi exclaimed trying to grab the little yellow golem. Allen turned away from Kanda and sent a glare at Tim.

"Tim, stop stealing other people's things. It isn't nice. Something a Bakanda wouldn't understand," Allen said smirking. Axel walked over to Lavi after he got his journal back. Kanda and Allen bickering on the other side of the room.

"Are they always like that?" Axel asked. Lavi glanced at Kanda and Allen and laughed.

"They are. They bicker like a married couple. I have to wonder if they are secretly together," Lavi laughed.

"Urusai baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled at him, pointing Mugen in his direction. Lavi held his hands up in surrender.

"Maa. Maa. Calm down Yuu-chan." Kanda glared at him.

"Yuu-chan?" Axel asked confused. Lavi grinned as he looked at Axel.

"Yuu is his first name. I add chan to it since it's the honorific for a girl and he looks like one. He hates anyone calling him by his first name. And he hates it more when I call him Yuu-chan. But I think he actually loves when I call him that," Lavi explain as he jumped back to avoid the lamp aimed at his head. Lavi turned and looked at Kanda grinning.

"Urusai! And don't call me that!" Kanda said angrily.

"Maa, you know it's true Yuu." Allen shook his head as Kanda now proceeded to try and kill Lavi. Allen knew it was going to be a very, very long ride back to the Order. Axel watched with interest. He was trying to figure the three out. He knew Xigbar would agree that they were defiantly entertaining. He wonder if there were others that would keep him entertained like this where ever they were going in the morning.

* * *

**BakaUsagi49**: Hi there. I hope you will enjoy this story that me and Moyashi-Chan14 are working on. Updates will be spread out. We will be alternating writing each chapter. I will be writing all the odd chapters while Moyashi-Chan14 will write the even ones.


End file.
